Candy
by Cindy Cupido
Summary: Saber and Colt manage to trick poor April into telling about her first kiss. With no other choice left, she reluctantly tells them about it. *Finally COMPLETE! Sorry for the long delay!!!*
1. Chapter 1

Candy - Ch.1

_******_

_Disclaimer: Like always... I don't own SRaTSS, but the good people at WEP. Hihi.. _

_Author's Notes: I see my good friend Stellar has already some of her stories here.... Hihi.. I guess this is my turn now... I'm only going to post the first Chapter here, and see how it goes.. :0)_

_*****_

_**Chapter 1 **_

__

_On Board of Ramrod _

_Evening _

In the far west, the glorious sun was setting down as it took one last glance at the fair land, taking with its warm and colorful rays of life. A tender cold breeze was roaming across the peaceful land as every single living being was settling down for the night to come. It would not be long now when the moon would rise to greet everyone with a smooth tune of nightly slumber. 

After having finishing dinner and cleaning up, the Starsheriffs were now relaxing, or at least, some of them were. Saber, Colt and April decided to catch up with their readings while Fireball went below deck to do some repairs on his Red Fury Racer. 

After running out of magazines to read, April had nothing else to do, and was slowly getting bored in her room. Sighing heavy, she got up from her bed to go check on the guys. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Saber and Colt were sitting at the table reading a book and a comic respectively. However, Saber was slowly getting frustrated when his friend kept on snickering and bickering every other minute. The quiet evening that he was hoping for was not exactly turning the way he wanted to. 

Oh my... Hihihi... Colt chuckled quietly to himself as he indulged himself further into the latest _**Lone Ranger**_ comic. 

Putting his book down, Saber glanced over at Colt with an annoyed expression on his face. Clearing his throat quite loudly numerous times, he finally manage to get his friend's attention. 

Something wrong with your throat, Saber? Colt asked as he looked up from his comic momentarily to glance over. 

Saber stared at him dumbfounded, failing to say a word.

You know... You should take some cold medicine as a precaution... Wouldn't wanna catch a cold, now would we? Colt said as he went back to his reading.

A lovely pale shade of pink was soon visible on Saber's cheeks. 

Oh... Colt... One day... he grumbled silently to himself as he threw him a nasty glare. 

Did you say something, Top Sword? Colt inquired casually, looking up for a brief second. 

Oh... Nothing. Just go back to your reading. Saber then sighed frustrated as he finally gave it up. 

Colt eyed him curiously for another minute before he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his comic. 

Okay... But you seriously should take something for your cold though. 

At that remark, Saber had to mentally count from 1 to 10 just to calm himself down as he threw the Cowboy another nasty glare. There were days that he wished that he was not the calm and reserve one in the group, but rather have Fireball's temper instead just to get even with him for once in his life.

One day... he then told himself as he tried to go back to his reading. 

With that content thought, Saber then returned to his reading, trying to block out all the snickering noises that Colt was making. 

Silence then returned to the room until April came in, looking quite bored out of her mind. She walked over to the table and let herself fall into her seat tiredly. Both Saber and Colt were still reading, too absorbed that they neither one of them had noticed her coming in. 

April sighed out loud, hoping that it would somehow get their attention. 

Silence.

Instead of looking up to her, the two carried on with their reading as they turned to the next page. 

Okay... Maybe they didn't hear me. she thought to herself. 

Taking a deep breath first, she then let another heavy sigh out, much more louder than the first one while letting her shoulders sink to a sluggish pose. 

Still no response. 

By now, April was slowly loosing her patience. She was tired of doing it the nice way just to get their attention. She grinned mischievously at herself when an idea dawned to her mind. Clearing her throat a few times, she then spoke up again. 

HEY GUYS... WHATCHA DOING THERE??? she shouted on top of her lungs, sending both Saber and Colt into the air for at least two feet. 

both of them wailed in shock. 

April tried really hard to not break into hysterical laughter at the scene. 

Outriders!!! Get everyone to their post!!! Cowboys and women first!!! Colt yelled, still in a somewhat shocked state as he quickly jumped to his feet.

As for Saber, he plumbed back down to his seat, panting hard. He still could feel his heart pounding furiously against his chest as he tried to calm himself down. Glancing across the table, he saw April sitting there, grinning widely at everyone and looking very pleased with herself.

Gezz... April... No need to give us a heart attack here. Saber chided her gently as he went to pick up his book from the floor. 

Sorry guys. was all she said as she continued to smile sweetly at them. 

Realizing that there was no Outrider attack after all, Colt finally fell back down into his seat, breathing hard while glaring at her for scaring the heck out of him. 

Shouldn't you be bothering Turbo Freak instead of us? he asked her in a groggy voice. 

The pleased expression on her face quickly faded away, replacing it by an annoyed one. 

Why do you always assume that I follow him? He's NOT my boyfriend. she answered in an irritated tone, looking offended for making such an assumption. 

Cause that's what you always do. Boyfriend or not. Colt simply replied, chuckling. 

A light wave of pink flush crept up to her cheeks. She turned away from him while folding her arms together. Colt glanced over at Saber, grinning widely at her behavior. 

I think you must have mistaken me with someone else. she then said. 

Like for whom? Saber questioned her with a wide smile on his face. 

Fireball's girlfriend who is to stubborn to admit it so? Oh, forgive me for not getting the title right. Colt commented snickering while winking an eye over to Saber who could only let out a soft laughter. 

Good one, mate. he chuckled. 

At that, April blushed even further, her cheeks turning into a deeper shade of red.

I don't know what you two are talking about. she mumbled embarrassed, still refusing to look at the two. 

Both Saber and Colt then sighed, shaking their heads in dismay.

Still in denial... the two of them muttered.

And... For your information, I already went to check on him, but he wasn't there down the hangar. she told them in a mumbling voice.

I see. So, now that he isn't here you have come to bug us. Colt said as he went to pick up his comic from below the table. 

Anyways... Let's do something... she then suggested when she looked back at them, glancing at one person after another with big puppy eyes. 

Saber sighed in exasperation and placed his book down on the table. It seemed that tonight he was not going to get any more reading done anyways.

Okay... Fine... What do you want to do, April? he asked her as he leaned further back into the cushion of his seat. 

Meanwhile, Colt had resurfaced with his beloved comic in his hand. Putting it down on the table, he waited for an answer. A moment of silence passed by as April tapped her finger against her chin in deep thought. 

Oh... I know... How about we tell each other's a story... 

Saber and Colt glanced at each other with wary looks. 

About what, April? Saber asked even though he was afraid to know what the answer might be. 

April was about respond when Colt beat her first to it. 

Oh... I know... How about we tell each other about our first kiss? Colt chimed in, grinning widely at himself. 

First kiss?!?! both Saber and April said at once, looking quite surprised. 

The Cowboy only grinned wider at them, his eyes gleaming in amusement. 

Yeah... Why not? It might be fun. he told them as he winked an eye over at Saber. 

Oh right... 

Saber immediately got the idea, and was now smiling widely himself as he went along with it. 

Ahem... Why not, mate? Sounds fun... 

Staring at the two with wide open eyes, April had to mentally slap herself silly if not awake just to get herself stop looking at those two and relax.

So... Who wants to go first? Saber then asked. 

I go. Colt volunteered. 

Both Saber and April turned their attention to him, shifting their eyes to him as they waited for him to start his story. 

Hmm... Let's see... he then said thinking out loud, tapping his finger against his chin in thought. 

Well, I remember quite fondly like it was yesterday... Colt began to say dreamy before trailing off into silence. 

Oh... Good. He's going to his _**I'm going to tell a story**_ mode... He won't be done for at least another two hours or so... April thought in relief. 

To make a story short... I met this cute girl back in school, and we ended up dating... And on our first date, I got my first kiss. The end... Who's next? 

Colt ended his story so fast that caused April almost to fall off from her seat in a double take when she heard the word _**The End**_. Luckily, she managed somehow to remain seated while letting a soft groan out as she let her head rest in her hand propped on the table. 

I go next. Saber then volunteered. 

April looked up at him, her eyes silently begging him to make the story longer. Saber, however, only grinned at her in return. 

Well, back in the good old days in the Highlands... he began to say, pausing for a moment. 

Oh... Good. This will definitely take a while. she sighed in relief as she let herself relax a little to enjoy it. 

Unfortunately, April was getting up her hopes up to soon. Before she knew it, Saber was already wrapping his little tale in two or three sentences. 

To tell you all the truth... My first kiss was simple... I dated this nice Scottish girl and we went out on a couple dates, and one night I gave her a good night kiss. That's it. 

April stared at him dumbstruck while Colt was snickering quietly to himself when he saw her face. 

Wait? That's it? Nothing more to it? she then blurted out. 

Saber only nodded and gave her a sincere smile.

Yes. What else is there to it? 

How about what she looked like? How it was like? 

Well... She certainly looked nice... If not adorable. he simply replied. 

April slapped her hand in her face in distressed while groaning softly to herself. 

This is like pulling teeth out of their mouths. she mumbled under her breath. 

Anyways... It's your turn now, April. So, tell us? And remember... No white lies there cause we can always check it up. Colt then said, winking an eye over at her as both of them shifted their eyes towards her. 

April moaned inwardly as she shook her head in dismay. There was nothing she could keep to herself or even lie about. The guys would simply go to her father and asked about it by starting a casual conversation with him. He loved to talk about his little girl even it meant to embarrass the whole heck out of her. Looking up at them with wary eyes, she could feel her cheeks already warming up in a red flush. She swallowed hard for a moment before she decided to speak up. 

Ahem... Well...

I got my first kiss when I was 5. she mumbled embarrassed as she glanced down at the table to hide her red face. 

A moment of silence passed by as both Saber and Colt let it sank into their head. They blinked their eyes a few times before one of them was first to speak up. 

Colt questioned her, his voice sounding amused. 

April did not answer, but simply continued to stare down at the table with some fascination as her face had now turned crimson red. 

And here I thought our Cowboy was the charmer of our group. Looks like you have been overthrown, Mr. Irresistable. Saber remarked chuckling. 

What can I say... With her charms and determination who can say no to her... I just feel sorry for the boy who had to kiss her. Colt said laughing softly. 

You're right, Colt... That poor boy... He must have been traumatized for the rest of his life because of her. Saber then added while laughing as well. 

April blushed even further when she heard that remark. Clearing her throat, she pulled all her courage together and spoke up. 

Well... Do you want to hear the story or not? she cut in annoyed, glaring at them. 

We love to. So, tell us... How did you get it? Saber answered with a wide grin on his face as both him and Colt leaned back further into their seat for better comfort. 

April nodded and thought for a moment.

Ahem... Well, where to start? she then said thinking out loud. 

Well, I guess it all started when daddy decided to take me along to one of those big conferences... All these big people were there with those big names I can't remember... And, that was where I ran into this boy around my age... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_******_

_Disclaimer: Like always... I don't own SRaTSS, but the good people at WEP. Hihi.. Oh.. Before I forget... The song "Candy" is sung by Mandy Moore.. Hihi_

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank you those who were kind enough to review Ch.1. Hihi.. *smiles* And now we're off to the next part which happens to be my favorite... Have fun & enjoy!!!_

_*****_

_****_

_****_

_**Chapter 2 **_

__

_Many Years Ago... _

_On Planet Juma _

_At The Juma Conference Center _

After having arrived at the center for an hour now, little April was slowly getting bored following her father all over the place. Talking to, or rather listening to old people talking about stuff that she barely understood, was not exactly she wanted to spent her afternoon. 

Holding tight to her father's hand, little April sighed heavy as both walked down the crowded hallway. Commander Eagle glanced down to his daughter when he heard her sighing. He then came to a halt when he noticed the bored expression on her face. 

What is it, daddy? Are we there yet? little April asked as she looked up to him with bright blue eyes when she noticed their sudden stop. 

he simply replied, smiling at her.

was all she said when confusion dawned on her face. 

Are you bored, honey? he then asked. 

Ahem... Well... she then glanced down at the floor. 

Commander Eagle chuckled softly when he saw his little girl's thoughtful expression on her face, deciding whether to tell him the truth or not. 

It's okay, April... You don't have to follow me all day long. Why don't you take a look around instead, huh? 

Her little head instantly popped up as she looked at him with bright blue eyes, glistening in excitement. 

You mean it, daddy? she asked softly. 

Commander Eagle smiled warmly at her as he bent down to her for a moment. He only nodded, chuckling softly to himself when he saw how adorable she was. 

Yes. Now go run along, and have some fun 

With that, little April gave her father a quick hug before taking off down the other end of the hallway to see if there were any other kids around the place. Commander Eagle just stood there, watching her leave as he let out a soft laughter in delight. 

Kids... So carefree. he mused as he resumed walking down the hallway to the conference room. 

Little April skidded down the hallway happily while humming a lovely song to herself. For the past five minutes, she could not find any other children that she could play with. Feeling somewhat lonely and disheartened, she roamed from one room to another until she came across this one waiting room area where she heard some noises coming off. 

Vrumm... Vrumm... a playful voice echoed from the room. 

Being curious, little April walked up to the room quietly and stopped at the door, peeking in. Her bright blue eyes became very large when she saw a little boy with brown hair sitting there on the carpeted floor playing with his red toy car. 

_Oo Oo Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Oo Oo Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Oo Oo Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Oo Oo Yeah yeah , yeah yeah _

Finally. Someone I can play with. she thought happy, giggling quietly to herself in delight. 

Without making too much noise, little April sneaked inside the room and hid herself behind the big couch that was there. She had to put her little hand up on her mouth to suppress her giggle as she poked her head out to watch him playing. 

Feeling a sudden gaze on him, the little boy stopped playing with his car and turned around to see who was watching him. Standing behind the big couch near the door, he saw her standing there, almost hiding herself. 

Both stared at one another for a while as silence returned to the room.

_I'm so addicted to the loving that you're feeding to me _

_Can't do without it. _

_This feeling's got me weak in the knees _

_Body's in withdrawal everytime you take it away _

_Can you hear me calling, begging you to come out and play? _

Deciding it was now the best time to introduce herself to him, little April took a step forward, she finally showed herself to him. She smiled shyly at him as she waved a hand. 

_So baby come to me _

_Show me who you are _

_Sweet to me _

_Like sugar to my heart oooh baby _

_I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy _

The little boy made a face and pointed a finger at her. 

Ewww... You're a girl... 

Little April stared at him dumbfounded. This was not exactly the kind of hello she had expected. 

So? What's wrong with that? I'm a pretty girl. she pouted as she folded her arms together and glared at the boy nasty. 

But you are a girl... And girls are icky. he retorted back. 

I'm NOT icky. little April answered back angry as she moved closer to the boy with her hands turning to fists. 

Yeah... Yeah... Whatever... he brushed her off with his hand before turning back down to pick up his toy car. 

It's true. I'm NOT icky. I'm cute and adorable. 

Standing up again, the little boy brushed himself off and looked at her for a moment. Little April smiled sweetly at him, giving him the most adorable face she could muster. 

Silence lasted for some time before he simply shook his head and made a face. 

Anyways... I have to go now and find my mommy. Bye icky girl. he then said as he passed her, heading towards the door. 

I'm NOT icky. she shouted after him, but only soft chuckling was returned.

Little April sighed heavy when she saw him leaving. 

Great. The only other kid around here has to be this one annoying boy. she thought frustrated. 

Oh well... Let's see where he's going. she giggled to herself and run out of the room to follow him. 

Walking down the big hallway, he trotted slowly through the crowd while letting his car roll all over the wall as he carried on walking. 

Vrumm... Vrumm...

Little April was still following close by, hiding once in a while in a corner when he came to halt. After sometime now, he sensed that someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder once, and saw no one was there. 

He resumed on walking but more slower, and when he turned around the next corner, he simply stopped and waited for that person following to come. Seconds later, she came running down the corner nearly out of breath when she bumped right into him.

both wailed, rubbing their sore heads. 

He made a face when he came to face to face her again. 

Why are you following me, icky girl? he pouted as he continued rubbing his sore forehead. 

I'm NOT icky. little April pouted back, also massaging her forehead as well. 

However, a smile soon found on her face when she spoke up in a sweet voice.

I'm April... she said smiling as she stretched her hand out, offering it to him. 

He looked at her for a moment, and then at her hand. 

I don't shake hands with icky girls. he said, shaking his head. 

Little April sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes. 

I'm NOT icky... How many times do I have to tell you that? 

He simply shrugged, still looking determined that he was not going to shake her hand. 

So, what's your name? she then asked nicely.

I'm not going to tell an icky girl my name. he simply replied. 

Fine. Then, I'm going to call you _Bud_. little April answered back angry. 

My name is NOT Bud. he retorted back. 

Bud... Bud... BUD... BUD... 

Icky... icky... icky... ICKY... ICKY... 

Bud... Bud... BUD... BUD... 

Icky... icky... icky... ICKY... ICKY... 

Ten minutes passed by, and the two were still arguing. 

Icky... Icky... Icky... Icky... ICKY!!! 

This time he had called little April icky once too many times. 

I'm NOT icky. she retorted back before starting to sniffle. 

He suddenly stopped when he saw her sniffling.

I'M NOT ICKY... Whaaaa... she then cried out. 

Unfortunately at that moment, Queen Christine came down the hall along with Commander Eagle at her side. Seeing her father approaching them, little April immediately took off and ran up to him with her arms stretched out. 

Whaaa... Daddy... she wailed crying. 

Commander Eagle looked confused when he picked her up in his arms. He stroked her hair gently to calm her down. As for Queen Christine, she looked down at her son sternly with folded her arms together. 

Anthony... What did you do this time? 

I did NOTHING, mommy... he answered her hastily, shaking his head vigorously as he gave her an innocent face. 

He called me icky... little April wailed from behind her father's shoulder who glanced over at Queen Christine. 

Little Fireball winced when he heard that. Now he was in real trouble. His face paled when he looked up his mother's not so pleased face. 

Anthony... How many times do I have to tell you not to call girls icky... 

Ahem... Maybe twice? he let out a nervous laughter, causing for her to look at him more sternly. 

Little Fireball whimpered as he glanced with guilty eyes down at the carpeted floor.

Sorry mommy... I promise I won't do it anymore. he eventually mumbled as he let his head hung low with his little hands fidgeted nervously around his red toy car. 

Queen Christine sighed in exasperation as her angered face softened. She shook her head lightly when she turned her attention back to Commander Eagle again.

I'm sorry... He usually doesn't behave like this... she apologized with a sincere smile. 

Commander Eagle chuckled and brushed it off. 

Don't be... I know how they are at that age. I completely understand. 

Queen Christine smiled, and nodded her head in an understanding. Looking back down to her son, she spoke up again. 

Now be a good boy and apologize to that nice girl. she told him. 

Upon hearing her voice, little Fireball raised his head up and looked at her startled. He had not paid attention to her at all since his mind drifted off on how to get his little car to move faster. 

His mother sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes. 

What am I suppose to do with you, young man? she said thinking out loud. 

I don't know... Hug me? little Fireball suggested while giving her an innocent face. 

Commander Eagle chuckled softly while Queen Christine could only laugh softly, shaking her head amused. 

I hug you later. Now go apologize to the nice girl. 

His mother then pushed him forward to Commander Eagle who had now placed little April down. 

Ahhh... Mommy... Do I really have to? little Fireball pouted, refusing to move any further. 

Yes, you do. Apologize to her or else. she told him in a serious tone, giving him a final push from behind, making him stumble in front of April.

Meanwhile, little April had stopped crying by now and was looking at him with glistening bright blue eyes. She sniffled occasionally, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her rose dress. 

Silence lingered for a while as little Fireball stood there uncomfortably, shifting his weight back and forth. He looked down to the floor with one hand tucked into his pocket while the other one held tightly to his car. 

Go on, honey... his mother urged him. 

I... I... I'm sorry for calling you... um... icky... he finally said stuttering as he pulled out his hand from his pocket and held it out as a sign of peace offering. 

Little April looked at him for a while, and then smiled widely. 

It's okay.

Little Fireball raised his head up and smiled in relief as well. He was still holding his hand out to her, expecting her to take it and give it a shake, but instead she looked at it for a while and then glanced back at him with amused eyes and a big smile on her face. 

Silence lasted for another moment when he looked at her in confusion.

Oh well... Maybe she doesn't want to shake hands with me. he thought to himself. 

_Sweet loving got me going to the extreme _

_Won't go without it this vibe gotta hold on me _

_Satisfying baby let me show what I'm made of _

_No doubt about it got me feeling crazy can't get enough _

Shrugging, he then pulled his hand back. It was then when little April took a quick step forward to him, and leaned closely over to him. He blinked his eyes in surprise, unable to move away from her... 

Thud... 

_So baby come to me _

_Show me who you are _

_Sweet to me _

_Like sugar to my heart oooh baby _

_I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy _

His red car came falling down to the floor with a loud thud. He stared at her in shock as he stood frozen there, his eyes growing very large when he saw her face coming closer and closer to his, feeling her warm breath drifting down to him. 

Then... 

_So baby come to me _

_Show me who you are _

_Sweet to me _

_Like sugar to my heart oooh baby _

_I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy _

Without wasting much time, little April quickly moved closer to him, and gave him a light soft kiss on the lips. She giggled in delight when moved away from him, blushing slightly. 

Little Fireball stood there stunned when he felt something warm touching his lips. He blinked his eyes several times as he watched her intently moving away from him, his face bearing a perplexed expression. Seconds later, it finally sank into his head. 

Whaaaaa... I got kissed by an icky girl!!! he suddenly wailed out loud, jumping up and down with his arms waving frantically in the air as he ran back to his mother. 

Both Queen Christine and Commander Eagle were laughing heartily while little April remained standing there, blushing slightly with a big smile on her face. 

Yech... Bahh... Phew... little Fireball spat out while making a disgusted face. 

Feeling that he was not proper cleaned yet, he then proceeded to move his head towards his mother's big fluffy dress to wipe off his rose mouth there. 

Queen Christine giggled as she tried to pull her dress back when he nuzzled his head deeper into it. 

After much struggling, she finally could get him to let go of her dress. Little Fireball was frowning now, his cheeks flushing up in a pale shade of pink. 

I think I need a new mouth, mommy... he pouted as he pulled out his lips with his small hands to look at it whether it was swollen or anything. 

He squinted his eyes, crossing them, as he stared down at his rose lips, frowning. Queen Christine was giggling uncontrollably now as so was Commander Eagle. She patted him on the head affectionately. 

Please stop it now, honey... she managed to say between giggles. 

Seeing that nothing wrong with his lips, little Fireball finally put his hands down. He scowled at her, throwing her such nasty glare when he saw her standing there, giggling. 

Little April continued on giggling, and then decided to take a step forward, making little Fireball a bit nervous. Stretching an arm out, he reached out for his mother's dress without even removing his eyes from her. He grabbed hold of it and started to pull on it vigorously. 

he whimpered when he saw her taking another step towards him. 

Letting go of her dress, little Fireball was now jumping up and down with his arms stretched out. 

Mommy... Mommy... Pick me up... She's coming closer... he shouted out loud with a panic face. 

Little April took another step forward... First with her left foot, then her right... 

Left... Right...

MOMMY... PLEASSEE!!! he squeaked, ready to break into tears if she was not going to do so. 

Queen Christine sighed and bent down to pick up her hysterical son. Little Fireball was now breathing hard as he tried to hold back his tears. He nuzzled his head against her shoulder, his face buried into her soft hair as his arms held tightly on to her. 

Now... Now... she said in a soothing voice to calm him down, patting him gently on his back. 

Commander Eagle then took a step forward to stop his daughter from coming closer. 

I think you have caused already much damage toady, young lady. he said as he took by her hand. 

Oh... All I wanted to do is say hello. little April pouted. 

Yes... But your kind of hello has send him to right his mom. Commander Eagle chided her gently. 

******'

_Author's Notes: *waves* Hi!! It's me again... U are probably all wondering who's Fb's mom is??? Well... *grins* Just for the sake of the story... Let's go with it for now... Hihi.. It will be much more clearer in my other upcoming stories. Thankies. :0)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

******

_Sorry for the long delay. It was not that I didn't have time to finish this story, but rather I have totally forgotten that I posted a story on here! Hihi... Sorry again! I feel bad about this. I promise I will make it up to u all! I might post a new story up if I get some feedback on this story._ _Meanwhile, __enjoy the rest of it! :0)_

******

Present Day...

And that's how I got it... April finished with her telling the story. 

Saber and Colt looked at one another, stunned by her story. 

What a story, April. Colt then said while Saber only nodded in agreement. 

April smiled at both of them, relieved that they were not going to tease her about it. Silence returned for a moment until Fireball walked in. He smiled at everyone as he walked over to the refrigerator. 

Hey guys... Whatcha doing there?

Oh... Just talking... Saber told him. 

Say Turbo Freak... What was your first kiss like? Colt then asked as he glanced over to him. 

My what? Fireball asked, looking puzzled as he turned to face them for a moment.

Your first kiss. We were telling each other of how we got our first kiss... Saber explained. 

Fireball replied, amusement beneath his voice. 

He then quickly turned around and opened to refrigerator to grab the pitcher of orange juice. 

Yeap... So, how was yours like? Colt asked. 

Fireball chuckled when he turned around and pushed the door to the refrigerator shut with a push from his back. 

Funny that you asked though. I got my first kiss from this really annoying girl who kept on following me all over the place... he began to say while walking over to the cabinet to get a glass out.

Colt inquired, giving him a curious look. 

Fireball nodded as he walked over to the table and sat down. 

he mumbled as he poured some juice into his glass. 

But she was cute though... 

He paused for a moment to muse about the situation. 

So baby come to me 

Show me who you are 

Sweet to me 

Like sugar to my heart oooh baby 

I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy 

In fact, I even remember calling her icky all the time... he laughed softly to himself, shaking his head in amusement. 

Saber and Colt stared at each other in disbelief while April's face was turning hot red. Silence took over for a moment. 

No Way!!! Colt was first to recover, shouting out loud in disbelief as he stared back at Fireball. 

Would you care to say that again, Fireball? Saber somehow to manage to say calmly. 

Say what again? That I called her icky?

Oh my gosh... It's true... both Saber and Colt said at once, laughing in delight. 

Fireball was staring at the two confused. Glancing back at April, he could see her blushing furiously. 

Did I say something wrong? he asked. 

But before Saber and Colt could tell, April had jumped up from her seat and lounged towards him while grabbing the juice pitcher in the process. 

ICKY?!?! I'm icky!?!?! she yelled out loud angry, pouring the juice content all over Fireball's head. 

Fireball jumped up startled, trying to get away from the rain of juice.

I show you... she huffed.

What did I say?!?! What did I do?!?! Fireball wailed in protest as he shook off the dripping juice from his head. 

April did not answer him, but only grumbled as she stormed out of the room angry. As for Saber and Colt, they were laughing so hard that they nearly fell out of from their seats. 

Fireball could only stare at the two dumbstuck. His baffled face soon turned into an annoyed one as the hearty laughter carried on for another minute. 

What has gotten into her today? he then grumbled annoyed as he walked over to the counter to get himself a towel.

After some time, Saber and Colt finally managed to calm themselves down. Colt was still holding tight to sore tummy as he wiped some tears away. 

You called her icky, Turbo Freak... he snickered. 

I never called her icky. Fireball protested as he wiped himself somewhat dry. 

Oh yes mate... In fact, you called her icky numerous times... Saber added, chuckling. 

Fireball sighed annoyed, waving his towel in the air in exasperation. 

How many times do I have to tell you guys... I have never called her icky... Only the girl that kissed me... he explained. 

Who happens to be... Colt grinned slyly as he continued on. 

Who happens to be some blonde girl that kept following me around... Fireball finished it off without thinking too much to it. 

He bent down to wipe the juice off his pants. A moment of silence passed by when he carried on drying himself. 

However, soon, he slowed down, lost in his own thoughts when Colt's words slowly sank into his head. Then all of the sudden, his eyes grew wide in horror when he came bolting up in shock. 

You... mean... he stuttered, staring at both Saber and Colt. 

Grinning widely at themselves, they both nodded their heads in delight. Fireball stood there frozen for another moment as he let the information sink into his head. 

he finally managed to choke out in protest as he snapped out of it. 

I'm sorry... I would love to tell you otherwise, but... Colt began to say before breaking into soft laughter again.

It WASN'T her... he wailed, feeling a deep flush rising to his cheeks. 

both of them said at once.

Fireball even blushed in a deeper shade when they gave him doubtful looks. He quickly turned around just to avoid their looks on him and stomped over to the sink to wash himself off from the now gluey juice. 

You know Colt... I take it back what I said earlier... Saber then said smiling, turning over to him.

Which was? Colt grinned. 

That the boy was traumatized by her kissing him. It's now obvious that he was infatuated by her that he came back for some more... Saber commented with a wink. 

I was WHAT!?!? Fireball exclaimed out loud as he swirled his head around to them. 

Infatuated... Colt replied calmly even though he was grinning from ear to ear. 

Fireball stared at the two in disbelief while his cheeks turned crimson red. 

You know... Attracted to her... Turned on... Saber was kind enough to explain it to him. 

Also commonly know as I'm in love with her. Colt added. 

I know what it means... And I'm NOT in love with her. Fireball protested as he threw the towel into the sink. 

Still in denial... they both said in a sing a song voice. 

Fine... Say what you want. I'm gonna take a shower now. Fireball grumbled as he stormed out of the room to take yet another shower again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Later That Evening... 

After having finished taking his second shower for the day, Fireball left his room to go to find April to talk about this little incident. However, he was still convinced that he was not the boy at all who called her icky. 

He sighed out loud as he walked down the dim lighted hallway, heading towards her room. He was about to knock on her door when he heard loud noises coming off from the kitchen. He withdrew his hand from her door and decided to go check on it first. 

Once arrived at the kitchen, Fireball glanced around the room until he found her standing there at the refrigerator with her back faced to him. He could not help but notice how beautiful she was, her golden hair lingering all over her back. His eyes slowly traveled further down. 

Fireball cleared his throat as he fought a flush rising to his cheeks, cutting off his gaze abruptly from her. 

I wonder if she would kill me for staring at her butt. he thought to himself as he quickly shifted his eyes to something else, something safer. 

April raised herself up from the refrigerator when she heard him and turned around, slamming the door shut. 

What do you want? she asked him irritated, still looking somewhat angry. 

Fireball frowned when he saw her like this. He sighed heavy when he walked up to her. April was still looking at him with folded her arms together. 

I came to say I'm sorry... he began to say softly, lowering his head a little. 

But I'm not saying that I was the boy who called you icky. It could have been any other boy... he then added quickly, raising his head up again. 

April looked at him curiously, her eyebrows raised in doubt. 

But I do apologize for that boy's rude behavior... Even though I wasn't that boy. 

April sighed as her face softened.

Still won't admit it. she thought to herself. 

I'm sorry, too... For pouring the juice on you... she then said as she held out her hand. 

Fireball looked at her for a moment, and then shifted his eyes back her offering hand. Silence lingered between the two for some time. A wide smile soon spread across his face when he took hold of her hand and stepped closer to her. 

April blinked her eyes in surprise. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster when she saw how close he was to her. She only hoped that he did not hear it thumping so loudly. 

You know... This reminds me of something... he said in a low whispering tone as he continued to look at her deeply in the eyes. 

Remind... you... of... what? April stuttered, struggling with her words when she felt his warm breath drifting down to her flushed face. 

Fireball only smiled wider at her, causing for her to blush in a deeper shade of red. 

So baby come to me 

Show me who you are 

Sweet to me 

Like sugar to my heart oooh baby 

I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy 

was all he said before leaning down close to her face to kiss her softly on the lips. 

April froze when she felt his warm soft lips touching lightly hers. Her heart was beating wildly by now as she slowly closed her eyes to let herself give in into the kiss. 

As the kiss was about to become more passionate, Fireball parted his lips from hers. Even with her eyes still closed, April felt disappointed with the sudden loss of warmth against her lips. 

Fireball moved his face away from her slightly as he opened his eyes. He was still holding tightly to her hand without realizing it. He was smiling widely at himself when he saw her still dazed by the kiss, her face flushed up in the color of rose.

Opening her eyes slowly, April could see through her hazy vision that he was looking at her, smiling. 

You... know... she began to say stuttering. 

he mumbled as he tilted his head to the right.

I... I... um... 

Before she could even bring herself the words out, Fireball had already closed in again and leaned forward to kiss her again. Softly at first, turned more passionate seconds later as he deepened their kiss. Letting go of her hand, he then brought both of his arms up to wrap them around her. 

April shuddered slightly, goose bumps running down her spine when she gave in into him completely as he pulled her closer to him. 

Silence then returned once more as both remained close to another... 

HEY!?!? Where is everyone? Has everyone deserted poor me? a whining voice cut abruptly right through the silence. 

Upon hearing the loud voice, both Fireball and April jumped off from each other startled. The two stumbled on their feet, almost falling. They were panting hard when they tried to calm themselves down from the recent scare. They felt their hearts pounding furiously against their chests as they as they looked at one another again, each flushed in a lovely shade of red. 

They quickly broke their gaze from one another when Colt came in, looking quite relieved that he had finally found someone here. 

There you guys are. I have been looking all over the place for someone... he began to say smiling. 

Neither Fireball nor April were looking at one another, each staring off to something fascinating down at the floor, still blushing in deep red as they stood there silently listening to the Cowboy. 

Colt continued on babbling when he noticed their sudden silence. He kept on talking but his curious eyes were soon traveling from person to the next as he studied them closely. 

So, you see... What do you think? he then finished it off, glancing back and forth between the two. 

Fireball raised his head up and glanced over at him with puzzled eyes. Traces of the color faint red were still visible on both his cheeks. 

Think of what? he asked, his voice not steady at all.

Fireball winced when he heard his own voice. He could feel another warm blush returning to his cheeks again. As for Colt, he only grinned wider when his suspicion were proven to be correct. He leaned back against the table, pushing his hat up a little with his fingers. 

I asked you, Fireball... Colt began to say, pausing to grin slyly as he pointed a finger at him. 

Fireball could not help but suddenly feel wary about the way he was looking at them. Glancing sideways, he saw April looking at him with worried eyes as well. Turning his attention back to him, Fireball spoke up again. 

Ask... me... what...? his voice wavered once more even though he tired his best not to. 

Well... I wondered how it was like to kiss an icky girl... Colt inquired casually. 

Fireball stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. His face was slowly turning into a shade of crimson red once more as he struggled to come up with some good excuse. 

Unfortunately, someone else already had beaten him to it.

ICKY!?!? I'm NOT icky. April suddenly blurted out, her flushed face turning into an angry one. 

She was about to storm at the laughing Cowboy when Fireball grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. 

Let go of me, Fireball... ICKY?!?! I show you how ICKY I am. she yelled out loud, raising a fist at him in threat. 

Hehe... Like the way you showed Turbo Freak here? Colt commented with a chuckle. 

April stared at him for a moment. Her face reddened even further when she finally got what he meant by it. Lounging towards him with renewed vengeance, she tired to grab him by his throat, but failed to do so.

Ohh... That's it... You are soooo dead, Cowboy... she grumbled as she tried to free herself from Fireball's grip on her. 

Time for bed now, April. Fireball grunted as he desperately tried his best to hold her back from him. 

NO. Let go of me, Fireball. 

Fireball, however, would not listen to her and pulled a tenacious April along with him, out of the door and far away from the Cowboy. 

You owe me one, Cowboy. a tired voice then came from the hall.

How do I know that you two are not playing it? Colt shouted back, snickering. 

Before he knew it, loud dashing noises where heading towards the kitchen. Seconds later, April came storming into the kitchen, looking quite fumed. Colt yelped, jumping up in surprise when he saw her coming closer and closer to him, flashing him a deadly look. He immediately took a step back, glancing around the room for an escape route.

Ahem... Fireball... he began to say when he spotted him leaning against the door frame. 

You said that we planned this... So, I guess you know how it will end then. Fireball told him casually as he folded his arms together. 

Prepare to be in a lot of pain, Cowboy. was all that April said before she lounged towards the retrieving Cowboy. 

AHHHH... FIREBALL... GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!! Colt yelled out loud in panic when he ran around the room for some cover with an angry April chasing him. 

Ohh... I don't know... What's in there for me? Fireball then said, smiling mischievously. 

I don't care... I'll do anything if you get her away from me!!! Colt said panting, barely dodging another one's of her punch. 

ICKY?!?! I'm NOT icky. 

Okay. I help you out this time. Fireball smiled satisfied. 

Great. NOW hurry up over here. 

April was about to throw another punch at the Cowboy when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her back. 

Let's go, April. Fireball said as he dragged her along with him out of the room.

I'm not done yet. Now, let go of me. April protested. 

Colt sighed in relief when he saw her leaving. He brushed off his hat when he regained his composure again. 

Never call her icky... That's for sure... Wonder how Turbo Freak does it though... Hehe... Then again, she's fond of him... She would never do anything to hurt her Turbo Freak... he said thinking out loud, chuckling softly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Meanwhile... 

Halfway down the dimmed lighted hallway, Fireball was still pulling a stubborn April along with him who was fighting to get free from his grip. He then stopped when he got tired of her fighting. He pushed her against the wall with both of his arms blocking her left and right, making sure that she would not run away from him just to finish what she had started. 

Can you believe that? He called me icky! she said in loud tone, her face still flushing in anger. 

April, please... he pleaded with her in a soft voice to stop with it. 

Unfortunately, she did not hear him and carried on ranting, babbling this and that, on how she would get even with the poor Cowboy. Fireball sighed heavy and decided that he had to do something quick to stop her before she woke up the entire galaxies with her rambling. 

Icky?!?! Who says I'm ic... she babbled on, but was cut off abruptly when he kissed her on the lips again. 

April struggled for a brief moment before she finally realized what Fireball was doing. The tender warmth of his lips against hers caused her to release all her tensions and anger. Seconds later, she was simply swept away the kiss that she felt every muscle in her body relax. 

Feeling that she was now relaxing into him, Fireball let both hands slowly sliding down the wall, finding their way towards her. They soon found themselves entwining around her waist as she let herself to be supported by them. 

she moaned softly as she leaned further into him before completely swept away by the intensity of the kiss. 

Silence lasted until they finally parted their lips, each breathing hard for air. Already longing for another one, April gradually opened her eyes again where she came to face him, smiling charmingly at her. 

No more ranting? he asked in a low but playful tone, his eyes bearing a teasing glint. 

April opened her mouth to say something, but then failed to do so when she realized that her voice was missing. She could only blush further. 

he chuckled softly when he saw her like this. 

Without saying another word, he them slowly removed both his arms around her while his eyes remained on her the entire time. His one hand then slipped into hers as he slightly pushed himself off from her. 

Come on. I walk to your room. he said. 

April only smiled in return as she let him lead away. Both were walking down the dark hallway, neither one talking nor looking at one another. Without realizing it, she slowly came closer to him, and eventually leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his, closing her eyes.

Fireball briefly glanced sideways and smiled down at her as they continued on walking until they reached her bedroom. He then slowed down and eventually came to a halt when they finally arrived at her door. April stopped as well, but was still leaning comfortably into him with her eyes closed.

Fireball called out for her in a soft voice, nudging her lightly. 

she mumbled sleepy as she cuddled closer into him. 

We're here. 

she finally snapped her eyes open, startled. 

April quickly let go of him and took a step away from him, blushing furiously when she realized how close she had gotten. 

Ahem... Night, Fireball. she mumbled, smiling weakly at him as she headed towards the door. 

Night, April. 

Fireball remained standing there, watching her for another moment. He was about to leave when April turned around, and spoke up again. 

You know, Fireball... 

He stopped and turned back to her. 

What is it?

I forgive you for calling me icky if...

She blushed slightly, unable to bring herself to say it. 

If what? he asked innocently while giving her an amused look. 

April looked down, blushing even further. 

If I kiss you again and promise that I don't call you icky anymore?

April merely nodded her head, still refusing to look at him out of embarrassment.

Am I that obvious? she wondered.

Fireball could only smile at her when he took a step closer to her.

I suppose that could ba arranged.

Fireball raised his hand up to her face, gently touching against her chin to lift it up where their eyes met. Moving away from her chin, his hand ran over her smooth warm rose cheek back and forth as he slowly leaned forward to her again, eyes slowly closing in the process, awaiting for the touch of her warm lips again. 

April closed her eyes as well and moved closer to him as well to meet his lips. Warm breath straying down her face, she finally could feel his soft lips again, making her tingle all over her body, sending cold shivers her spine as she gave into his kiss fully.

As silence continued to linger in the air, they finally parted their lips, each breathless in words. 

Good night, April... he whispered softly into her ears before giving her a light kiss on her rose cheek.

She could feel another flush rising to her cheeks again. She nodded shyly at him as she looked up again into his bright brown eyes. He sighed heavy when he ran his fingers a final time across her cheek. 

Sweet dreams. he then said smiling.

Being still dazed, April nodded at him once more, smiling at him. Fireball smiled at her once more, and then reluctantly let go of her. He was slowly making his way down the hallway to his room when he heard a giggling voice calling out.

Night Bud. 

Fireball stopped and glanced over his shoulder where he saw her running into her room giggling. Shaking his head in amusement, he then resumed on walking down to his room while laughing softly to himself.

The End 


End file.
